officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Gymo
Character Gymo is another Geometrian that had lived in the Dream Multiverse, similar to other people such as Raizo, The Outsider, and The Insider. His looks are similar to every Geometrain as he doesn't have a humanoid body, instead, he has wings and a huge body. His personality seems to be very calm, but he's been shown to get desperate. And start to use techniques such as an imperfect version of Deathly Enrage. This caused his downfall as since it wore off, and drained all of his energy leaving him open for attack. It's also worth noting that he prefers to be in the normal multiverse, and not the Dream Multiverse. Role in Weegee Chronicles Gymo had a mostly semi-important role in season 4 and was the main antagonist of his arc with Raizo. Although he had only appeared in 3 episodes before dying, he was able to make Kasumi brain dead. Causing to make Raizo kill Kasumi. Making Weegee very enraged in the process forcing him to use his Ultimate form. During his time in the series, he had shown to use many abilities. He also revealed to the heroes a mystery to The Outsider and Insider from where they had come from. He was later killed by Weegee but had his conscious infused with Raizo's which technically meant he was still alive, but he did die once Raizo went into the normal multiverse causing Raizo to lose the Nightmare form and his connection with Gymo. Abilities Gymo had displayed many special abilities in his time in the series, including the basic ones. However, the special ones were that he was shown to being able to travel between the normal multiverse and the Dream Multiverse. His most powerful attack though was shown to be a mind attack that causes someone to be instantly brain dead, even though this was not stated in the episode there's a large cooldown to it (unless he's in the Dream Multiverse). He was also able to teleport everyone inside of their minds at the same time, and somehow still kept them in one location. He also showed a weird technique where everything disappears from him except his eye, and when anyone attacks them they hit an invisible barrier instead, or a large amount of energy sending them away. A side effect to that technique being used is that whoever hits Gymo would be stuck in place, and cannot move unless they power up. Gymo's final technique is Deathly Enrage, but his version isn't perfect unlike The Outsider's version of Deathly Enrage. This would cause a large amount of draining to the stamina. It's worth noting in the Dream Multiverse all of his abilities including his overall strength would increase dramatically just like how Raizo demonstrated. It's theoretical that if Raizo died first Gymo would've gained Raizo's strength and abilities, as well as having his conscious infuse with Raizo's. Relationships * Raizo Raizo is Gymo's partner, who has assisted him during the fight with the heroes. This was shown when Gymo made Kasumi brain dead, and Raizo finished her off by firing a blast to kill her. Although, sometimes Gymo lets Raizo do his own thing, but this might've caused Gymo's downfall as he couldn't handle the heroes by himself. After he died he had his conscious infused with Raizo's. * The Outsider/ The Insider It was never really shown on screen that they met, but by the assumption by how they knew who they were. They must've met at some point before the events of the WC series. * Weegee Gymo is enemies with Weegee, and it was thanks to Weegee that Gymo was defeated in the first place since Weegee had used his Ultimate form against Gymo. This was due because Gymo had caused Kasumi's death to have happened. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dream Multiverse Inhabitants Category:Fan characters Category:Characters